Everything will get worse before it gets better
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home f  Summary: Baze deals with ththe new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she fears for her baby's life
1. Chapter 1

**Everything will get worse before it gets better **

**A/N: to all Lux lovers out there and specially my very faithful readers! This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home from the hospital after being in Seattle for five weeks**

**Summary: Baze deals with the new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she worries of how the accident could have affected the baby**

**Chapter 1: Home cared **

**Set 2 months after they have returned home **

The moving truck arrived early on a Sunday, Cate rolled to her side tiredly her growing belly getting the way, Lux had come to stay for the weekend to help her mother with the move, Ryan, Julia, Jaime and Math had also come to help

"Wake up man" Baze opened his eyes slowly; he winked in order for his eyes to adjust to light. He had been moved into the living room, which he and Cate now shared, as she couldn't get him upstairs. But she had decided to leave him sleep the most he could

"What the hell?" Baze muttered sitting up straight "what time is it?"

"Past ten. The truck is here, we've come to help" Math grinned "need help?"

"No, I got it" Baze said as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed, math pulled the wheelchair closer to him

"Got it?" his friend asked, he nodded awkwardly "I'm helping Jaime with some boxes, I'll come check on you later"

"Yeah, thanks dude" Baze rolled himself to the kitchen. Lux was sitting on the counter "hey kiddo"

"Hey, are you hungry?" Lux asked "I thought Cate was letting you sleep until later"

"Yeah but I guess she forgot to mention that to Math. How is the packing going?"

"It's going, we've got a lot of help though, don't worry" Baze picked up the spoon and started eating. He almost chocked when he saw his dad enter the kitchen

"Dad?" he gulped "what are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see you too Nate" Jack said gruffly "Lux said she could use the help. And since you and Cate refused to move in with us, where you will be good taken care of…"

"I'm okay here dad; I wasn't going to move back so that you could treat me different. I'm still the same" Baze said dryly. Lux glanced from her father to grandfather

"Are you sure about that?" he asked "you need special care Nate even if you don't want to see it"

Baze's face filled with sadness "is that the way you see me?"

"That's the way your life is now son there are some things you can't really do anymore" Jack said

"And staying with you will make him better, all you do is parade him and you just make him feel like a frailer he's not!" Cate shot at Jack "get out!"

Lux who had been watching everything went red "grandpa you should go. Now" Jack gave both of them a nasty look and left

"Baze?" Cate kneeled next to him; he was choking back the tears "it's okay"

"Don't" Baze gasped "don't, I don't want this anymore"

"What?" Cate asked, she lifted his chin "what is it?"

"I can't do this" Baze said "he's right. I'm nothing but a parasite"

"Dad!" Lux said "stop. You can let him demise you, he can't tell you what you can't do, only you can" she took the bowl from him

"Daddy?" Charlie had entered the room, he seemed afraid to move closer, but Baze pulled away from Cate and approached the boy

"Hey, what is it little dude?" Baze cleaned the tears from his eyes and picked him up, Charlie wrapped his arms around his neck

"hey, I'm sorry you guys" Ryan said quietly "but Marty wants to know, where the attic boxes go"

"I'll be right back okay?" Cate said kissing Baze's forehead

"Yeah okay" Charlie muttered, Lux and Baze chuckled

The move had gone pretty quiet after Jack had left. Ellen had scolded him and ordered him to leave

Cate had sold her car and bought a van, large enough so the chair could fit perfectly. She closed the door behind Baze and got into the pilot's seat

"Mom?" Lux asked next to her "can we stop on the way, to see Jones; he said he had some stuff for the house

"Okay" Cate smirked. The way over to Jones's was a quiet one. Cate parked in the driveway where Jones already stood

"Hey" he said cheerfully "I'll go get the boxes, they are in the back, Lux grabbed the chair's handle and pushed Baze along, Cate locked the van, and Charlie sat on Baze's lap

"Here" Jones said opening the garage. Inside Baze's truck was parked, it was almost as the way it had been before the accident

"A buddy of mine fixed it, he said it was one of the toughest jobs he's ever had to do, but it should work" Jones said handing Baze the keys "I would like to see you take it for a spin"

"You are kidding?" Baze asked in disbelief. He wasn't able to drive it, or was he?

"Come on" Jones pushed Baze closer to the truck and opened the door. The pilot seat had handles and the back had been extended, the car didn't have the usual controls it used to have, the gear shift and breaks were now on the wheel

"You do remember how to drive don't you?" Cate asked sweetly "it's going to take you a while to get used to the system, but you'll get the hang of it"

"You didn't think I was going to miss my driving lessons, not ever" Lux said taking Charlie from Baze

"Go on" Jones said pushing him closer towards the door; Baze grabbed the handles and pulled himself up to the seat. The level from the chair to the car wasn't much and he had gotten much stronger in the past couple of months

"How is it?" Cate asked, Baze had the dumbest look on his face "where did you get the money from?"

"Don't worry" Jones smiled "pretty cool huh?"

"What about the chair?" Baze asked, Jones grinned "well there is a trick to it, when you are by yourself, there is a ramp and you can use the chair as the seat, you just push that button and it can be pulled back, giving you more space, it's the latest on car costume"

"I don't really know what to say little dude" Baze was speechless, suddenly a new gap of opportunities had risen, if his car had gotten back from what appeared sure death sentence, what shouldn't he?

**First chapter! Kind of cute of what? Review guys! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything will get worse before it gets better **

**A/N: to all Lux lovers out there and specially my very faithful readers! This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home from the hospital after being in Seattle for five weeks**

**Summary: Baze deals with the new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she worries of how the accident could have affected the baby**

**Chapter 2: crisis prevented **

Baze had stayed home that day, he had agreed to meet with the physical therapist at 1, and Cate had gone to take Charlie to a play date. A man stood by the doorway, he seemed strong but not fat, and he was about his age

"Nate Bazile?" he asked cheerfully. Baze reached for his hand

"Baze" he said simply leading him inside, the house was still full of boxes scattered all around

"Gabriel Ely" the man said, taking his hand "I don't have a cool name like yours, but you can call me Gabe"

Baze smiled widely "so how do we do this?"

"Well, Derek gave me your chart, I was in Seattle last week, and he told me your condition is not permanent"

"Right" Baze sighed "he said it could last years, as long as I work hard it could last only months"

"Yeah, well that's something we're going to fix, or at least try" Gabe said "you got kids huh?" he grinned at the playpen next to the couch

"Yeah, I got two and a half" Baze said dreamingly. Gabe raised an eyebrow

"Cate is pregnant" Baze said.

"Congrats man, I see you have been practicing with the book" maybe he had gone too far.

"She got pregnant before the accident, but yeah, I have it by my pillow" Baze smirked

"Baze?" Cate had gotten home, Charlie trailed behind her "oh, hi"

"Hey you must be Cate, congrats on the baby, hi little man" he kneeled to Charlie's level nervously

"That's Charlie" Baze said "say hi little dude"

"Hi" he said quietly

"So let's get to business shall we?" Gabe said, Cate and Baze nodded, she carried Charlie to her room and turned on the TV.

There was a special room made for everything Baze might need, space where he could move freely

"Can you lie down on the mattress?" Gabe asked, Baze nodded and dragged himself out of the chair. He lay down on his back. He closed his eyes as he watched Gabe lift his right leg, then the right

"Good morning Portland!" Ryan said loudly "glad to be back with my partner in crime, Miss Cate Cassidy!"

"And glad to be backing Ryan!" Cate smiled "it's been a long time since I've been off the air for a while"

"Yeah, and let's give Baze a loud hey!" Ryan said sweetly "we are glad he's okay and working on his recovery, keep it up Baze, we've got your back"

"Thanks Ryan, yeah people Baze has gone through some hard times the last couple months, but he's home now and has his friends and family behind him"

"Now let's take some calls" Ryan pushed the red button "today's topic is, favorite moment of the day"

"And what might that be for Ryan Thomas?" Cate asked

"Well, Cate my favorite moment of the day, would be having dinner with my family" he said

"So speak up Portland!" Cate shouted "share with us, your favorite moments, you'll be live!"

"We've got, Chastity on line on, speak out Chastity!" Ryan said

"_hey guys, first of all I __can't believe you guys are back, radio wasn't the same without you, and second I want to share the my happiness on the fact that Baze is okay, and you guys are having another baby!" Chastity said _

"Thanks chastity, yeah we are so exited, I mean it's been crazy these last few months, but we are living it one day at a time" She said sadly

Later that day, Cate went to pick up Baze so they could go to Gabe's clinic and start the hydrotherapy

"Hey" Cate found him on the ground, his head down "what happened?"

"I don't want this" Baze said "hasn't he tortured me enough for one day?"

"Baze?" Cate kneeled to his level "you have to do this, so you can get better"

"What if I don't get better Cate?" he asked gruffly "what if I can't play basketball anymore? Play with my kids?"

"You know what we talked about today on the radio? We talked about our favorite moment in the day, and you know what's mine? To watch you working on getting better and then being able to sleep at night knowing that you are one day closer to getting better"

**Chapter 2! BecaLUX3.14 keep it up! You are a great writer!**

**I know Cate might be a bit out of character but remember she's going through a rough time, and this experience she has changed her **


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything will get worse before it gets better**

**A/N: to all Lux lovers out there and specially my very faithful readers! This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home from the hospital after being in Seattle for five weeks**

**Summary: Baze deals with the new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she worries of how the accident could have affected the baby**

**Chapter 3: water learned **

"Right, so are you ready for this man?" Gabe asked from the water, Baze rolled his eyes

"I'm not really sure about this? How is this supposed to help?" Baze asked

"Water is the best way for your legs to gain strength again, plus it is easier for the people to work on water" Gabe said encouragingly

"So come on!" Cate said "Get in!"

Gabe got out of the pool and helped Baze inside; Cate had to help him change into his swimsuit, much to his embarrassment

He relaxed once he was on the water, because the pool wasn't as deep as he had expected, but it was kind of weird not to feel part of your body, he just felt as if he was a sack, on the other hand he really liked Gabe, he seemed a really down to the ground kind of guy, who really cared about helping others

"What can I do?" Cate asked biting her lip. She had been handling this pretty well, but she still felt useless

"Don't worry, Cate this a long process, you both have to be patient" Gabe smiled widely "just let water do some magic"

Lux had arrived late to class that day, she had stayed all weekend and had been forced to take the bus home even though Jones had insisted on driving her back to campus

"Miss Cassidy" Mr. Turner said when Lux came tumbling inside "nice of you to join us"

"I'm sorry" she said quietly and took a seat next to Tasha

"Hey" Tasha whispered "how is Baze?"

"Hanging in there, he's got his first hydrotherapy session today, he wasn't really exited if you asked me, and I think he's kind of embarrassed about depending on others"

"Well, he'll just have to suck it up, right?" Tasha said "I bet he's really frustrated he can't do stuff on his own" "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm trying to teach something here, if you have something better going in on why don't you share it with the rest of us?" Mr. Turner bellowed

Both girls sank into their seats as all stared were upon them. Turner pierced them with inquiring eyes "sorry"

As they walked out of class, Mr. Turner caught up with both of them "anything you want to tell me girls?"

"No, sir" Tasha said rolling her eyes

"Miss Cassidy?" Lux lowered her face and turned red

"No" she sighed. Mr. turned bowed his head and left

Jonas Turner sat at the teachers launch, eating his usual peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Another one of Lux's teacher sat facing him. Tamara Stump

"Hey, do you know what's the deal with the Cassidy girl, she's been off her game lately"

"Lux, yeah, she's going through a rough patch, although is kind of a long story" Tamara said

"I've time" Jonas said leaning closer to her

"well, I couple months ago her family was in a major car crash, her mother and little brother were almost unharmed, but the dad ended up paralyzed from the waist down" Tamara said sadly "I've met both of them, they are really nice, my prayers are with that family"

"Oh" Turner said with a stupid grin on his face

"Hey Cassidy!" Henry said as he caught up with Lux in the hallway "how is your old man doing, heard he has them pretty bad"

"Yeah, he's fine thanks" Lux said vaguely

"Cold shoulder huh?" Henry asked offended "okay, it's cool, we are cool"

Jones who wasn't that far away, approached "back off man!"

"Oh, cool down dude, we are just talking" Henry said nervously

"She doesn't really seem to want to talk to you" Jones said warningly

"Jones, stop is fine, he just asked me a question" Lux pleaded, Jones stepped back just in time before people had started to gather around them, the jealously in his eyes had shocked Lux

"I don't know why you want to do this anyway?" Cate asked Baze as they parked in front of Laverne's house "all we are going to see is my mother getting drunk"

"I don't care, I kind of miss those shows, they cheer me up" Baze said with a sad puppy look. She rolled him down the van and knocked on the door

Abby answered a moment later "about you guys showed up!" she said as they got inside "we are almost out of wine, mom is getting bitchy"

"Sorry, but we did bring this" Baze said handing her the wine bottle which rested on his lap

"Good, dinner is almost ready" she said as they followed her into the kitchen "mom, they're here"

"Oh, hi!" Laverne said excitedly "how you've been?"

"Great, just had the first water therapy today, kind of interesting" Cate said as she handed Baze a glass of wine

"Your hair has grown, that's awesome, kind of missed it" Abby told Baze, he instantly touched the back of his head

"I like those gloves, are they special or something?" Laverne asked, glancing towards the black finger gloves Baze wore

"Yeah, Gabe said he'll teach me to play wheelchair basketball, but I have to get the hang of it fist" Baze said smiling, Cate smiled too

"You know him, it doesn't matter if rains or a snow, all he cares about is sports" Cate said rolling her eyes

"Well, I think it's a good thing" Abby pointed out as they made their way into the living room "it can get help you relax a little, lose up"

"And how are the kids?" Laverne asked "I heard Lux was here last weekend, I'm sorry we couldn't help with the move"

"They're great, Charlie is more active and curious than ever, articulate too" Cate said taking a sip of her club soda

"And what about that kid?" her mother asked pointing to her belly. Baze laid his head back, so as to touch the belly

"She's great" Cate let out. Her mother and sister's jaws dropped

"It's a girl?" Abby asked. Cate nodded "that's what we are hoping for"

**Okay, so next chapter, Baze and Cate are going to find out the sex of the baby and Abby offers them some professional advice **

**LUX DVD out today yay! So excited to get my hands on them later this month **


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything will get worse before it gets better**

**A/N: to all Lux lovers out there and specially my very faithful readers! This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home from the hospital after being in Seattle for five weeks**

**Summary: Baze deals with the new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she worries of how the accident could have affected the baby**

Chapter 4: sides taken, news revealed

Cate and Baze made their way into the clinic, she had to be there at one, right after Baze´s therapy session

"do you need help?" a nurse asked Baze, who struggled with the bump on the door, he really didn't want Cate to push him anymore, he was worried about the baby, Cate had had a pretty rough couple of weeks

"no I've got it" Baze said. The nurse nodded and walked away. Baze stopped by the end of the row of chairs set in the waiting room, Cate next to him.

They watched the other couples around, they all seemed so happy to be there. They were holding each other sweetly as they awaited for the moment in which they would find out what color they would be paiting the nursery and whether they would be having twins or even triplets. A woman gave Baze a sympathetic smile and turned away. He lowered his face wakwardly

"oh I'm sorry" the lady said shyly "I didn't mean to stare"

"it's okay, I get that a lot" Baze said colly "don't worry"

"so first time?" she asked a bit more confidently "it's the fourth one for me, I'm kind of an expert really"

"stop bragging Suzy, it's not nice, I'm sorry, she just likes to show off" the man, who was supoused to be her husband said

"that's okay" Cate said "it's our third one actually"

"oh, that's great, so do you know whether is pink or blue?" Suzy asked "I've got 3 girls, but Steve is dying for a boy"

"well, we just want it to be healthly" Cate sighed "but we are hoping for a girl"

"all boys huh? That must be pretty cool" Steve leaned over to get a better view of the door from which a patient was emerging from

"Nah, we got one of each" Baze said cheerfully "so how old are your kids?"

"Shia is our oldest, he's 5" Steve said proudly. Baze and Cate shared a look. 5?

"Jaylen, Jason and 4, and two" Suzy told them "what about you?" Cate swallowed hard. She wished Baze hadn't asked them, it was always weird to say that they had a kid who went to college

"Lux is almost 19 and Charlie is two" Baze said. Steve seemed outraged; he stared at Baze's hands but couldn't make out a golden ring because of the gloves

"Wow" Suzy breathed "big age difference, I thought you were like 30, you seem pretty young"

"We are, we had Lux during high school" Baze said. He could see suspicion on Suzy's stern glare "it was sort of unexpected"

"I see" Steve said seriously "it must have been really hard to get married at 16 and raise a child"

Baze chuckled slightly. Cate rolled her eyes at him as Suzy examined her expression "we are not married"

"You are not?" Steve inquired "so does that mean Lux isn't yours?" Baze frowned

"Yeah she is mine, it's just kind of complicated" Baze said "but we are engaged?"

"Could I take a look at your ring?" Suzy asked, judgment in her voice

"I don't have one, a lot of things have been happening at we haven't got the time to think about any of that" Cate smiled

"Yeah, but it isn't a big deal. There is no rush, we just like the way it is right now" Suzy nodded awkwardly

"Cate Cassidy?" a nurse called out. Baze sighed in relief "here!"

They said goodbye to Suzy and Steve and made their way inside

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting" Dr. Morrow said as she closed the door behind Cate

"That's okay. There are a lot of people out there" Baze said

"Yeah, I think this is a good year for making babies, I have tons of work" Dr. Morrow said. It was an amazing job to bring a new life into the outside world. "So, Cate have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Yeah, we don't want to take any chances" she said turning to Baze, he took her hand

"yes well a car accident while being pregnant is dangerous no doubt" Morrow said "I heard you have been working with Gabe Ely Nate, I bet he's making you work a lot" speaking of small Portland

"Yeah, it's been hard, but I'm just grateful about being alive" Baze said. "How do you know Gabe?"

"Around" Dr. Morrow smiled "the world is a small place, I saw you leaving his clinic the other day"

"Oh, right" Baze said. Morrow smiled and then excused herself so Cate could change once they were alone, neither of them spoke

"You don't think them…" Baze grinned "hooked up?"

"I don't know, she seem to know him pretty well" Cate said as she put on the hospital gown, Baze wheeled closer to her "maybe they had a thing" it was in that moment that Dr. morrow walked back in

"Are we ready?" they both nodded, Cate shivered when the cold gel touched her skin, Baze held her hand. "Those are the heartbeats" she said examining the ultrasound "and that is your baby, you want to know the sex right?"

"Yeah" Cate said as she stared at the screen "so it's okay, I just been having problems this last week"

"Well, heartbeat is a bit slow, but she seems fine" Dr. Morrow said happily. Baze had been right, they were having a girl

When they got home, they called everyone they knew, starting with Lux

"Hey kiddo" Baze said happily "guess what?"

"Hey, so what happened?" she asked excitedly "is it a girl?"

"Yeah" her father said with a broken voice. He was clearly holding back some tears

"That's amazing!" Lux exclaimed "can't believe we won the bet"

"Math is going to end up in the street if we keep wining" he said laughing

**Thanks to everyone! Specially Jeremy Shane and BeccaLUX 3.14 for the support! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything will get worse before it gets better**

**A/N: to all Lux lovers out there and specially my very faithful readers! This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home from the hospital after being in Seattle for five weeks**

**Summary: Baze deals with the new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she worries of how the accident could have affected the baby**

Chapter 5: Remising

Cate arrived home around 3, she was supposed to take Baze to the bar, even if she had insisted that Jaime and Math didn't need help for the big show they had put up, but Cate understood that a big part of him might be yearning for this ever since the accident.

"Hey" Baze said, he was in the backyard trying to practice for a big tryout he had in a couple weeks, Gabe had given him all the outlines he could and all he was supposed to do now was master it

"Hi, so what are you doing?" she kissed his lips softly "don't tell me you've been doing this since I left"

"Not really, I kind of had to feed myself since you stormed out around five, Julia helped me out with Charlie, and she took him to school"

"oh yeah I called her" Cate said avoiding eye contact, Baze had been also trying to prove to Cate he didn't need help, but as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't let him. He sometimes just guessed she felt sorry for him, the crazy love they once shared was now shadowed by the fact he was paralyzed

"I told you I would take him" he said dryly "guess you didn't hear me huh?"

"I did, but I think you shouldn't drive until you are able to control that car, especially with Charlie inside" Cate said simply. Baze ran his fingers through his hair in frustration

"oh, because I can't control any car right?" he shot "that's what landed me here in the first place, I suck at driving and I almost get us killed, so I'm stupid" he felt he had said to much, but he didn't expect Cate to understand how powerless he felt, he couldn't even drive his kid to school anymore and he hated it. Cate had tears in her eyes; hormones were now starting to get to her

"yeah, right because that's the first thing I think about" she said "I know you want to do simple things like driving, but I just don't want anything else to happen to you" she said. Baze reached for her hand and pulled her to his lap

"I'm sorry" he said cleaning the tears from her eyes "I just missed being able to do stuff, I don't want you to take care of me like I'm some kid"

"I do that because I love you, not because I don't think you can do it" Cate smiled weakly "in fact, I think you are able to do more than that""what do you mean?" he asked confused. He wasn't able to do stuff he used to, that was for sure, what was she talking about

"This thing that you went through, that we went through" she said placing his hand on her growing belly "has given you a new way of seeing life and I just want to be able to see it the way you do"

Baze smiled "you sound like someone who watches oprah everyday" as much as he made fun of it, she was right, life had given him a second chance and all he did was bitching about it, maybe he could do something to help others, teach kids about stuff, or raise money for an organization. If there was something he had learned was that in order to help others you have to help yourself first, that was something Gabe had told him when he had first met him

Math and Jaime had planned a dating game for the night, they needed to raise money since the bar was going through a rough patch, but they didn't want to tell Baze or Cate, they simply had a lot on their plates

"Hey dude!" Jaime said excitedly when he saw him and Cate enter "so what do you think?"

The bar hadn't changed much since that Friday he had left it, except for the occasional sign announcing the even they were having that night

"At least you've kept in one piece" he joked hugging Jaime, he smiled at Cate

"That baby is sure getting big" he said hugging her too "well, not as big as Alice"

Cate smiled widely. It was no secret that Alice and Math had heated off and they were now expecting their first child "Maybe they'll date"

"Oh no, she's not dating until she's like 20" Baze said. Jaime rolled his eyes

"I thought you encouraged dating, I mean you did get Lux together with Jones" Baze smirked

"Yeah, but she was miserable" he said "I had to do something"

"Hey man" Math smiled "welcome back, how is you?"

"Been better, but I'm glad to be back here, I was tired of being stuck at home, no offense" he told Cate sweetly "so what's the deal with tonight?"

"A little date game" Jaime said happily. "It was Alice's idea"

"I kind of figured Alice had been up to it" Cate smiled "is she coming tonight?"

"Yeah, don't know. She's been complaining about her feet killing her, she's all fussy" Math shrugged. He was truly afraid of Alice, especially when she was all hormonal

"I know the feeling dude" Baze smirked. Cate hit his shoulder "hey!"

"You wanna a beer?" Jaime asked laughing at Cate's face. Baze nodded and rolled his way to the back of the bar. His back was large enough, but he couldn't still reach the top of the bar

"So, how've been man?" Baze asked Jaime. He told him he had a new date, but he wasn't sure about the girl, she was just not his type

"Well, Cate wasn't exactly my type either and we ended up together anyway" he said sipping his beer

"Baze?" Gabe's voice sounded inside his ears. The bar wasn't ready yet, but there were still a few costumers and they couldn't afford to close it, Baze turned his head to see Gabe standing a few feet from him "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same dude" Baze said moving closer to him "I kind of own the place"

"Cool" Gabe smiled widely "when you said you owned a bar, I never thought this would be it"

"Yeah, I didn't give you a lot to work on either, you've been here before?" Gabe then spotted Cate, who had sat down and was talking to Math

"A couple times, it's pretty cool if you ask me" Gabe smiled

"Hey, I'm Jaime" he shook Gabe's hand. "You are helping my brother out that must be amazing, helping people"

"He has a clinic, it has a pool and all, and he has really made it big" Baze said proudly, making Gabe to turn red. He should be proud; he had made something of himself and was now seeing the results of his hard work.

**Hey guys! I kind of missed having Jaime and Math around and I really didn't know how to bring Baze back to the bar! Hope you like it! Next: Baze and Lux bonding moment **


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything will get worse before it gets better**

**A/N: to all Lux lovers out there and specially my very faithful readers! This is a sequel to "An Unexpected Turn" in which we left our favorite characters returning home from the hospital after being in Seattle for five weeks**

**Summary: Baze deals with the new challenges life has thrown at him, and as Cate's pregnancy progresses she worries of how the accident could have affected the baby**

Chapter 6: questions asked

Lux, Jones and Tasha had Friday off and decided to visit Cate and Baze. They arrived on Thursday afternoon

"Mom?" Lux asked opening the door. Charlie came running towards her "hey man!"

"Lux!" her little brother said excitedly. His eyes lighted up when he saw Jones, Lux handed the little boy to him

"Hey kiddo" Baze came to meet them "how was the trip?"

"It was okay, not much traffic" Jones smiled "and how are you?"

"Well, you know me, just rocking" Baze said "I went to the bar the other day, it was great, I almost felt normal again"

"Cool" Tasha said "where is Cate?"

"She's sleeping, I didn't want to wake her" Baze said and they made their way to the kitchen

"So how is the therapy stuff going?" Tasha asked Baze. He smiled weakly

"Gabe it's great, but is turning out to be quite annoying, it won't be long until I get tired of it, I think" he said

"But it will help you, so you have to do it" Jones said sweetly "have you tried the car out yet?"

"I did the other day. Well almost because Cate called Julia on me, I was going to drive Charlie to school" Baze said sadly. Lux reached for his shoulder

"She's just looking out for you" she said "she's got the motherly instinct all raddled up"

"Yeah, you are right kid" Baze said "so what's the big plan tomorrow?"

"I don't know… Jones is going to go visit his parents" Lux said "Tasha and I wanted to go with Cate to the show to see Ryan and Alice. And maybe go to the bar later"

"That sounds like a plan" Baze said smiling.

The next morning Cate, Lux and Tasha all had breakfast with Baze before leaving for the station

"So you guys have thought about names for the baby?" Tasha asked Baze and Cate. They shared a look

"Well, we have our final two" Cate smiled "maybe you guys can help us"

"Sure" Lux said smiling as she watched Charlie pay with his cereal "shoot"

"Cate wants to name her Sophia" Baze said grinning "and I like Hannah"

"I like Hannah better" Tasha said "Sorry Cate"

"Yes!" Baze said "1 to _nada" _

Cate rolled her eyes "Lux?"

Her daughter remained thoughtful. Charlie had two names because they had chosen two different names. They couldn't even agree on the name, which was cute

"Why not use the two names?" she asked

"No, we just want one, it's too much of a problem when you have to names" Cate said

"But you only have one; the two of you only have one right?" Lux asked amused. Maybe they had some embarrassing second name they hated

"Right, we don't" her father said "but we just want to keep it simple, maybe on the next baby" he joked

"What?" Tasha asked surprised "you are having more babies?"

"We haven't really talked about it, but we could" Cate said "I just want to take some time before we do"

"Going back to the name subject…. What do you think kiddo?" Baze asked.

"I think Hannah is cooler" Lux said

"Hey! That's not fair; you are always going to side with him!" Cate smirked "you like him more than you like me!"

"That's because I'm the cool dad" Baze said "remember?" the next thing he knew was all covered with cereal and everyone was laughing

Later that day Baze had hydrotherapy and Lux and Tasha had offered to drive him so that Cate could rest. He was already wearing his trunks when they got there.

"Hey man" Gabe welcomed them by the door "is this Lux?"

"Yeah, and her best friend Tasha" Baze glanced at the other girl

"Hey, I'm Gabe. Heard a lot about you both" he said shaking hands with the girls "are we ready to start?"

"I hope you brought your swimsuit Lux" Gabe smiled "I know it's really hard for your mom to be in the water right now…with the pregnancy and all, but we are passed the initial stage"

"What do you mean?" Baze asked

"Well. It's really important for you to share this with your family, its part of your recovery" Gabe said

"I think Cate might have mention something" Lux said biting her lip

"You knew?" Baze asked "you have been conspiring against me?" He smiled amused

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen" Tasha said "let's get this over with"

Baze was already inside the pool when Lux joined in. Gabe told her it was much easier if she handled the neck and head to keep him floating on his back, while he worked on the lower side

"How are we doing Lux?" Gabe asked. She was actually enjoying having this alone time with Baze since she hadn't been around much to help with his recovery

"Hey kid" Baze said "thanks for coming, I kind of missed you"

"I missed you too dad" Lux said. Her eyes watering. As the session was almost over, Gabe let Baze rest a bit

"So is it working?" Lux asked her father, he was sitting on the water chair as she floated next to him

"Well, I can get dressed by myself, I'm slow like hell but I'm getting better, it was kind of weird having Cate helps me the first few months"

"Yeah, talk about awkward" Lux said "that a big progress, I'm really happy dad"

"Me too kid" he said hugging her "me too"

When they got home, Cate was sleeping; Baze entered the room quietly and kissed her forehead

"Hey" she whispered "how was it?"

"You knew she had to get in the water didn't you?" he asked

"Gabe might have mention it, I just thought it would be a nice way for you to bond"

"Thanks" Baze said kissing her again

"Come on man! Let's shoot some hoops" Tasha told Baze when Jones had arrived, it was Lux and Baze against him and Tasha

"You are going to taste our dust" Baze said. He had already put on his gloves and was wearing her matching corndog sweatshirt. He had been practicing with Gabe how to improve his game and he was now ready to get back on the horse.

**Bonding moments! Nice! Please review! **


End file.
